Ghoulia Yelps/merchandise
Ghoulia Yelps was trademarked on December 22, 2008 and her first doll came out in Mid October, 2010. As one of the franchise's main characters, Ghoulia has gotten a lot more merchandise on her name. Dolls Basic Basic - Ghoulia stockphoto.jpg|'Basic' Ghoulia Yelps Doll Profile_art_-_Ghoulia_Yelps.jpg|'Basic' Ghoulia Yelps Artwork *'Line:' 'Basic' *'Release:' Mid October, 2010 *'Assortment number:' N2851 *'Model number:' R3708 :Ghoulia wears a black, red and white striped off-the-shoulder shirt with elbow-length sleeves under a white camisole with a cherry pattern and red trim, as well as fishnet sleeves under her shirt that wrap around her hands. She has a black and white piano belt with a square Monster High symbol belt buckle, which she wears with dotted red pants and tie style knee-high heel boots. She wears white cat-eye glasses, a pink tab necklace, pink zipper earrings and a green headband. :Ghoulia comes with a Sir Hoots A Lot figurine. Dead Tired Dead Tired - Ghoulia stockphoto.jpg|''Dead Tired'' Ghoulia Yelps doll YawningGhoulia.jpg|''Dead Tired'' Ghoulia Yelps art *'Line:' Dead Tired *'Release:' Early June, 2011 *'Assortment number:' V7972 *'Model number:' V7973 :Ghoulia wears a white shirt with "blood splatter" polka dots and matching pants, and a black miniskirt held by suspenders. She wears red cat-eye glasses and red slippers with a monster's face on them, which also have glasses. She has her hair tied back into a ponytail and she has pink eyeshadow. She comes with a bag of what looks like red popcorn, but is labeled "Brain Puffs". Dawn of the Dance Dawn of the Dance - Ghoulia stockphoto.jpg|''Dawn of the Dance'' Ghoulia Yelps doll Profile art - DotD Ghoulia.jpg|'Dawn of the Dance' Ghoulia Yelps art *'Line:' Dawn of the Dance *'Release:' Late June, 2011 *'Assortment number:' T6067 *'Model number:' W2148 :Ghoulia's Dawn of the Dance outfit is a flowy white sleeveless "dip-dye" dress with a red-pink gradient at its hem, belted at the waist with a Monster High symbol belt. Her peep-toe heels are black and red, with the heel styled to look like a bone. Her hair is shorter and wavy, and she wears red horn-rimmed glasses and red and white skull earrings, and a small necklace. The doll comes with a red iCoffin and a red, black, and white purse. Classroom Classroom - Ghoulia stockphoto.jpg|''Classroom'' Ghoulia Yelps Doll Profile art - Classroom Ghoulia.PNG|''Classroom'' Ghoulia artwork *'Line:' Classroom *'Release:' Mid July, 2011; Early October, 2012 *'Assortment number:' W2556; Y4684 *'Model number:' W2557; Y4685 :For Physical Deaducation, she wears a white T-shirt with black sleeves and a Monster High logo, black shorts with a pink and white lightning design on the right side, and a skullete on the left, and short red leggings that reach her knee. Her shoes are red, black and white wedge heel sneakers, and glasses have taken on a goggle-type design. Her hair is pulled back and tied into a ponytail. Her extra dress has a black trim followed by a white and red striped trim then followed by a black dress with white polka dots with a vertical red stripe down the middle, the dress ties with ribbon at the top :She comes with a pink locker, extra glasses which are just plain white, a red Skullette brush, a Physical Deaducation guidebook, and stickers. *'Line:' [[Classroom|Classroom Lab partners pack.jpg|'Lab Partners Cleo and Ghoulia "Classroom" 2-pack Profile art Mad Science - Cleo and Ghoulia.png|Art for this line ]]'' *'Release:' Early to Mid 2013 *'Assortment number:' BBC80 *'Model number:' BBC81 : Ghoulia Yelps wears her classic white nerd glasses with a black and red brain hairband and red earrings that are squares with elements on them from the periodic table. Gloom Beach Gloom Beach - 5-pack stockphoto.jpg|''Gloom Beach'' Ghoulia Yelps doll Gloom Beach - Ghoulia stockphoto.jpg|''Gloom Beach'' Ghoulia Yelps doll Ghouliagloombeach.jpg|''Gloom Beach'' Ghoulia Yelps art gygbw.jpg|''Gloom Beach'' Ghoulia Yelps 2D screenshot *'Line:' Gloom Beach *'Release:' Late July, 2011 *'Assortment number:' None *'Model number:' W2823 :Ghoulia wears a jumpsuit style swimsuit, which is black around the chest and tied back with two red ribbons around her neck; the rest is red and adorned with blue skulls and white polka dots, and accentuated with a white and blue belt. Over it, she wears a red fishnet jacket, wears black and red high heeled sandles, and comes with red sunglasses, crossbone earrings and a red purse in the shape of a brain. SDCCI merchandise sdcci ghoulia.jpg|SDCCI 2011 Ghoulia Yelps doll 221944 10150177359492481 225525412480 7253183 2010757 n.jpg|SDCCI 2011 Ghoulia Yelps art *'Line:' SDCCI merchandise *'Release:' July 21, 2011 *'Assortment number:' None *'Model number:' V7964 :Ghoulia Yelps is dressed as her Dead Fast OC, Go Get 'Em Ghoulia, whose costume mimics Dead Fast's, and wears a black jumpsuit with red lining and the initials "DF". She has knee high superhero-style boots. She comes with a Dead Fast tote bag and comic. Her hair is worn down and, as tradition, she wears horn rimmed glasses. Go Monster High Team!!! Go Monster High Team!!! - Ghoulia stockphoto.jpg|''Go Monster High Team!!!'' Ghoulia Yelps doll Ghoulia-GMHT.JPG|''Go Monster High Team'' Ghoulia artwork Ghoulia00991202.png|''Go Monster High Team!!!'' Ghoulia Yelps 2D screenshot *'Line:' Go Monster High Team!!! *'Release:' Early August, 2011 *'Assortment number:' None *'Model number:' V7966 :Ghoulia wears a short zipped-up hoodie in the Monster High school colours with a red, brain-patterned top underneath, black shorts with a red trim and a silver belt. She wears long black socks and red shoes with a wedge heel with lightning bolt detailing. Her glasses also have a lightning bolt shape to them, in support of the MH team, and she wears a lightning bolt wristband in black and gold and pink skullette earrings. Her hair is worn up in a ponytail. She waves a foam finger and a Monster High flag. School Clubs School Clubs - Ghoulia stockphoto.jpg|''School Clubs'' Ghoulia Yelps outfit *'Line:' School Clubs *'Release:' Mid August, 2011 *'Assortment number:' T7980 *'Model number:' W2555 :As president of the comic club, she wears a black, red, and green Dead Fast T-shirt, a white and red jean skirt with a brain pattern and net fringe on the hem. Her cats-eye glasses are green, she has red zipper earrings, a red hairband, and black and red hightops with green laces. Her outfit comes with a Dead Fast action figure still in its case and a Dead Fast comic. Skull Shores Skull Shores - Ghoulia stockphoto.jpg|''Skull Shores'' Ghoulia Yelps doll Skull Shores - 5-pack stockphoto.jpg|''Skull Shores'' Ghoulia Yelps doll UhhhmazingGhoulia.jpg|''Skull Shores'' Ghoulia Yelps art GhouliaSkullShores.JPG|Skull Shores Ghoulia full body art *'Line:' Skull Shores *'Release:' Late October, 2011; Mid July, 2012 *'Assortment number:' W9180; None *'Model number:' W9181; X4489 :Ghoulia wears a black button-down swimsuit with green dots, a red collar and green straps, a red and white skirt with a brain pattern, and transparent red goo heeled sandals. Her accessories include a red hairclip made up of small brains that form a flower, green sunglasses, and a pair of mismatched earrings, one a red brain with teeth marks on it and the other a tiny white pair of lungs. The doll includes a coconut cup with a brain smoothie and small bone cocktail umbrella, a green brush and a map of Skull Shores. Ghoulia's hair is short and curly. :There are two different versions of this doll that were released. 5-pack Ghoulia's hair is more curly and her sun glasses are a darker shade of green. Skultimate Roller Maze Skultimate Roller Maze - Ghoulia stockphoto.jpg|''Skultimate Roller Maze'' Ghoulia Yelps doll Skultimate Roller Maze - 2-pack stockphoto.jpg|''Skultimate Roller Maze'' Ghoulia Yelps doll SKRollerMaze GhouliaY.PNG|Skultimate Roller Maze Ghoulia art *'Line:' Skultimate Roller Maze *'Release:' Early June, 2012; Early July, 2012 *'Assortment number:' X3671; None *'Model number:' X3675; X4513 :Ghoulia wears a dress with vertical stripes splattered with the colors black, white and green. She also has pink fishnet sleeves, her yellow bracelet is a whistle and her helmet is made to look like a brain, her knee pads are pink and her roller boots are black and pink with blue and pink wheels, the heels looks like brain gook. Her hair is put into two curls with a green and blue coloration. Dot Dead Gorgeous Dot Dead Gorgeous - 3-pack stockphoto.jpg|''Dot Dead Gorgeous'' Ghoulia Yelps doll *'Line:' Dot Dead Gorgeous *'Release Date:' Early August, 2012 *'Assortment number:' None *'Model number:' X4482 : Playset: Scooter Playset - Scooter stockphoto2.jpg|Scooter Ghoulia Yelps doll Playset - Scooter stockphoto3.jpg|Scooter Ghoulia Yelps doll GhouliaYelpsScooter.jpg|Scooter Ghoulia Yelps art *'Line:' Playsets *'Release:' Late June, 2012 *'Assortment number:' X4495 *'Model Number:' X4497 :Ghoulia wears a white grey and red dress with a dripping pattern under a white vest with red straps. Her boots are black repaints of her Basic boots. Her hair is curled at the ends and she wears bright green lipstick. She has red horn-rimmed glasses and red crossbone earrings.She comes with a grey backpack, a black helmet with red trimming and a white stripe down the middle, a milkshake and a helmet for Sir Hoots-a-lot as well. Scaris: City of Frights Scaris City of Frights - Ghoulia stockphoto.jpg|''Scaris: City of Frights'' Ghoulia Yelps doll ScarisGhouliaYelpsart.PNG|Scaris: City of Frights Ghoulia Yelps art *'Line:' Scaris: City of Frights *'Release:' Late November, 2012 *'Assortment number:' Y0392 *'Model number:' Y0394 :Ghoulia wears a black hoodie dress which has a red, black and white striped hood, a blue rib cage motif on the chest area, and a red, brain-patterned pocket at the bottom. Her accessorise include a red recolour of her Basic zipper earrings, red horn-rimmed glasses, pastle blue, high-heeled converse shoes with white skullettes at the ankle. She has a red and black rectangular bag with her skullette at the front. Her eyeshadow is periwinkle blue and white, and her lipstick is maroon. Her hair is tied up in a high ponytail with side fringes. Deluxe Fashion Pack 91-focqtv5L AA1500 .jpg|Ghoulia's Deluxe Fashion Pack tumblr_mjfoqadM3W1rosg0bo1_500.png|Deluxe Fashion Pack Ghoulia art *'Line:' N/A *'Release:' Mid December, 2012 *'Assortment number:' Y0402 *'Model number:' Y0408 :This Fashion Pack comes with two and a half outfits for Ghoulia. The first outfit is a short dress with grey cracked grave headstones and red and black stripes across it. The second outfit consists of a black tee with white trim, a brain patterned bow-tie and dark grey jeans with a dripping blood pattern. A white, cherry patterned vest with green trim is included for either outfit. Accessories include a blue skullette belt, pink worm earrings, black horn rimmed glasses and a red eyeball bag. Her shoes are blue heels with black lace-up fronts. The belt and the soles of the shoes have a snakeskin-like texture. Playsets Scooter Playset - Scooter stockphoto1.jpg|Scooter playset Playset - Scooter stockphoto2.jpg|Scooter playset Playset - Scooter stockphoto3.jpg|Scooter playset GhouliaYelpsScooter.jpg|Scooter art *'Line:' Playsets *'Release:' Late April, 2012; Late June, 2012 *'Assortment number:' X3658; X4495 *'Model Number:' X3659; X4497 :Her Scooter includes a helmet. :Only the Toys"R"Us-exclusive X4497 edition comes with a doll and a Sir Hoots A Lot figurine. Costumes *'Line:' Deluxe Costumes *'Release:'2012 *'SKU Number:' P447117 "Be the geek chic brainiac Ghoulia Yelps with this fun outfit! Deluxe Monster High Ghoulia Yelps Costume features a red, black and white striped top with attached cherry printed shirtlette, red pants with black polka dots, a piano key print belt, white cat-eye glasses, long black fishnet fingerless gloves, a green headband, and a bright blue long wig. Monster High button also included!" Ghoulia's Costume includes: *Head Band *Long Blue Wig *Top *Belt *Fingerless Gloves *Pants *Button Merchandise Friends Gallery DF 1.jpg|Monster High's Facebook release picture of the Comic-Con Ghoulia Doll MHGYC.jpg|Ghoulia costume 0088302811825 500X500.jpg|Dot Dead Gorgeous costume Category:Friends Category:2010 dolls Category:2011 dolls Category:2012 dolls Category:2013 dolls Category:Basic Category:Dead Tired Category:Dawn of the Dance Category:Classroom Category:Gloom Beach Category:San Diego Comic-Con International merchandise Category:Go Monster High Team!!! Category:School Clubs Category:Skull Shores Category:Skultimate Roller Maze Category:Dot Dead Gorgeous Category:Scaris: City of Frights